


5 Times Steve and Bucky Were Told to Get a Room (and One Time They Weren't)

by emeraldsage85



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsage85/pseuds/emeraldsage85
Summary: Bucky's a bit of an exhibitionist and keeps making out with Steve in public.





	5 Times Steve and Bucky Were Told to Get a Room (and One Time They Weren't)

1.

 

“How many times have we seen this movie now?” Steve sighs from his spot on the couch.

“Shut up, this is a good movie,” Bucky says as he flops down next to Steve. He curls up against Steve’s side, resting his head on one broad shoulder, before pushing play on the DVD remote.

“It wasn’t bad when we first saw it but this is what, the fourth time?” Steve complains.

“You’ve got something against the Princess Bride?” Bucky asks, pretending to be offended at Steve’s objection.

“Every time we watch it you spend days repeating, ‘Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father; prepare to die’,” Steve points out.

Bucky pokes him in the ribs. “I like that part,” he says. “Besides, the point of watching a movie we’ve already seen four times isn’t to watch the movie again.”

“What are you up to?” Steve asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

Bucky unfolds himself from his comfortable slouch against that broad shoulder and all but launches himself into Steve’s lap. “The point,” he says between peppering kisses all over his boyfriend’s neck and jaw, “is to put on a movie we’ve seen before so we can we can start necking and not miss any of the good parts.”

“Maybe we should go upstairs. This is a common room, somebody’s probably going to see us,” Steve says nervously.

“So?” Bucky asks. He knows that Steve is powerless to resist so long as he keeps kissing him. Sure enough most of Steve’s protests die on his kiss-swollen lips and he ends up on his back with Bucky straddling him.

They’re just getting handsy when a voice from the doorway says, “Oh god, get a room you two!”

Steve panics and all but shoves Bucky off of him in an effort to sit up. “It’s not what it looks like,” he says hastily. His face is glowing like the setting sun and Bucky can’t help but laugh even if he does end up on the floor.

He looks up at a very disgusted looking Tony Stark and says, “We’re in a room.”

Tony mutters something about going to the bathroom to vomit and disappears.

2.

 

Bucky’s on the way back from the lab after submitting to an exam of his cybernetic arm by Bruce and Tony when he runs into Steve.

“What are you doing down here?” he asks.

“I was looking for you. We’re supposed to be back in the conference room for a briefing,” Steve says.

He turns to head up the stairs but Bucky grabs his wrist and halts his progress. When Steve looks back at him Bucky’s grinning impishly.

“How long until it starts?” he asks.

“About ten minutes,” Steve says, eyeing him with a questioning look.

“Perfect,” Bucky tells him. He opens the nearest door and drags Steve into a closet that seems to hold a variety of cleaning supplies. There’s barely room to maneuver but Bucky pushes Steve up against the nearest wall and begins kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Bucky wait,” Steve gasps once he’s able to draw breath but they both know it’s a token protest only.

“We’ll have to make this quick,” Bucky says as he drops to his knees. He’s just unbuckling Steve’s belt when the door opens and someone turns on the light, causing both of them to freeze in surprise.

“Oh, um, I just…” Bruce sputters, standing there with a mop clutched in his hand.

 “Sorry, we uhh…Bucky was just-uh…” Steve tries to come up with an excuse and fails valiantly.

Bruce seems to recover his composure and sets the mop down in the corner of the closet. “Well whatever it is you’re doing you really need to get a room,” he says.

“We’re in a room,” Bucky answers.

“Technically this is a closet,” Bruce points out.

He turns off the light and shuts the door, throwing the tiny room into darkness once more. Bucky just shrugs and returns to the task at hand.

 

3.

 

Bucky hates when Tony throws galas for Stark Industries. He’s required to wear a suit and act polite towards people he doesn’t really care about, many of whom seem to be there just for the chance to see the Avengers. Bucky wanders along, sipping from a glass of champagne as he looks for Steve in the crowd.  He finds him being cornered by a rather busty woman who’s spilling out of her tight red dress, hanging onto his arm while she giggles madly. Steve locks eyes with Bucky and shoots him a look that clearly says _help me!_ Bucky straightens his tie and saunters up to the pair of them.

“Well, well, well... What’s a sight for sore eyes like you doing in a place like this?” he drawls.

“Oh, I was just hoping to get Captain Rogers here to tell me about some of his fascinating exploits saving the world but he’s being so modest about it. Perhaps you could tell me about some yourself,” the woman simpers while giving Bucky an appraising look. Bucky has no doubts that were either of them interested she’d be all theirs for the evening. Instead he gives Steve a covert wink and grabs onto his arm.

“Sorry to disappoint you ma’am but Captain Rogers and I have business to discuss that’s of a rather ‘sensitive’ nature. You’ll just have to excuse us,” Bucky says apologetically. He pries Steve’s arm away from the woman’s hand and leads him toward the back of the room.

“Thanks for that,” Steve sighs once they’re out of reach.

“No problem,” Bucky says.

He takes Steve’s hand and drags him along to a small nook near the kitchen, which is the nearest place they can find any cover from the crowd. He pushes Steve against the wall and starts kissing him with ferocious abandon. “Bucky, what if someone sees us?” Steve hisses.

Bucky just shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the first time,” is all he says.

He starts kissing a trail down Steve’s neck, knowing that’s one of his erogenous zones. “Mmm,” Steve murmurs and Bucky knows that he’s about to give in to having a very public make-out session. He’s just working his way back up to Steve’s mouth when someone taps him on the shoulder.

“Get a room you two,” Natasha says from behind them.

Bucky turns around and says as innocently as he can, “We’re in a room.”

“Well get yourselves fixed up and get up front. We’re doing photo-ops in five minutes,” she says briskly.

“Can you make it ten? I think I um…” Steve squeaks from behind Bucky’s arms. He’s blushing to the roots of his hair and it doesn’t take Bucky more than one guess to know why he needs more time.

“Five and don’t be late,” Natasha says with a smirk. She turns and disappears into the crowd.

 

4.

 

They’re on the quinjet heading back from a mission when the weather starts to turn ugly. Soon they can hear the distant rumble of thunder and see lightening piercing the sky outside. Bucky notices Steve visibly tense before closing his window shade and gripping his shield tight; flying in bad weather always makes him anxious until he can touch solid ground again. Bucky sits down beside him.

“You okay?” he asks in a voice low enough that no one else will hear.

“I’m fine,” Steve says, all the while staring fixedly at a point somewhere in the distance.

“I’m here if you need me,” is all Bucky says. He knows that Steve hates looking weak in front of the others and will go to any lengths to avoid it. It’s better to offer his support and wait for it to be accepted instead of pushing his stubborn boyfriend.

“I’m fine,” Steve repeats. He lowers his eyes to the floor now but his free hand finds Bucky’s and clings on for dear life.

“Need a distraction?” Bucky asks. It sometimes helps when he talks to Steve, telling him old stories to make him laugh or chattering about nothing in particular; anything to take Steve’s mind off of what’s going on around them.

“Yeah,” Steve whispers.

“Do you remember the time we went to Coney Island and I made you ride the Ferris wheel?” Bucky says.

“How could I forget? You waited until we were stopped right at the top and then started rocking the seat. You laughed when I got scared,” Steve says with a hint of annoyance at the old memory.

“Well I only did that to get closer to you,” Bucky admits. “I just wanted to go on a ride and have you grab onto me, you know, like a dame could do with her best guy. But, see, I needed an excuse so you wouldn’t suspect and no one would ask any questions.”

“You mean you terrified the hell out of me just to get me to hug you? You could have asked, you know! I felt the same way that you did you jerk!” Steve snaps but it’s without any real venom.

“Hey, I didn’t know that! I thought you’d sock me in the jaw if I tried anything,” Bucky protests.

“I wanted you back then but I didn’t think you’d see me that way, even if it did turn out that you liked men as much as you liked dames. Thought you were above my pay grade,” Steve confesses.

Bucky reaches over and cups Steve’s chin gently, a fond smile spreading across his face. “You had it wrong because I was crazy about you. Even when you were small you were gorgeous to me. When we got off the Ferris wheel and you made us sit down on that bench I wanted nothing more in the world than to grab you and kiss you right in front of everyone.”

Steve grins. “We’re a pair of idiots, aren’t we?” he says.

“Yeah, we are,” Bucky agrees, “but you’re my idiot and I’m yours.” He leans in and plants a gentle kiss on the corner of Steve’s mouth.

“Captain, might you and your shield-mate prefer to wait until you are able to secure yourselves a suitable dwelling?” Thor’s voice booms from nearby. It breaks the moment, causing Bucky and Steve to spring apart as their bubble of reminiscence bursts.

“Sorry,” Steve murmurs. He’s got two of spots of colour blooming on his cheeks and Bucky thinks he looks as adorable now as he did before the serum.

“We’re in a room,” Bucky says before he pulls Steve in for another kiss.

“I don’t think this counts as a room,” they hear Bruce say from the other side of them but neither of them care.

 

5.

 

An army of large robots armed with various weapons is marching down the street, shooting at everything in their path as panicked people run screaming in all directions. The Avengers arrive on scene and Steve is quick to get everyone organized. “Stark, take Hawkeye to the nearest roof so he can take out any incoming, then you and Falcon can provide air support. Vision and Wanda, I want you to get as many people out of the line of fire as possible. Hulk, smash! The rest of us will try to head them off on the ground,” he commands.

Bucky follows Steve, Natasha, and Thor into the fray while the others take off to their respective posts. The robots prove to be harder to destroy than they look since they’re made out of some kind of ultra-strong metal but in the end they’re no match for Bucky’s vibranium arm. He punches holes in them, rips wires, and twists off heads. A few times Steve tosses him the shield and it becomes a game of Frisbee to them, seeing who can take out the most robots with it. They fight back-to-back seamlessly like two halves of the same whole.

Bucky’s just punched a hole in a robot’s eye socket when he hears Natasha yell, “Incoming!” He looks up just in time to see a robot twice the size of the others fly in overhead, dropping bombs in its path every few feet.

Bucky grabs Steve by the arm and yells, “Run!” They dash towards the nearest cover, a shop with a plate glass window filled with mannequins displaying women’s fashions, and bust down the door to get inside.

“Here!” Steve yells and they duck behind the counter, using his shield for overhead cover. Outside the bombs go off one by one, shattering the glass of the storefront and shaking dust and debris from the rafters. The two of them wait until they’re sure the explosions have subsided before standing up to survey the damage.

“You okay?” Steve asks.

“I’m fine. You know for a minute there I thought we were done for,” Bucky says.

Steve nods. “Glad you’re okay,” he murmurs. He pulls Bucky close to him and gives him a searing kiss. For a moment the cacophony of the street outside is gone and all that remains is Steve and the touch of his lips until they’re broken apart by a sound from outside the window.

“Seriously?! Get a room you two,” Sam says in a disgusted tone of voice.

“Sshh, they’re having one of their old guy ‘Titanic moments’”, Clint mock-whispers.

Bucky makes a show of rolling his eyes and says, “We’re in a room.”

Steve’s blushing again but he doesn’t comment. “Come on guys, we’ve got robots to take out,” he says before grabbing his shield and disappearing out the door. Bucky follows him.

 

The One Time They Weren’t Told to Get a Room

 

As Bucky threads his way through the crowded dancefloor he wonders when Halloween became an excuse for everyone to dress up in their skimpiest outfits only to get black-out drunk. Stark’s “costume party” is certainly not like any Halloween he’s ever experienced. What most of the guests are wearing, especially the women, seems less like costumes and more like something that should be reserved for the bedroom only. In his quest for a drink Bucky passes a sexy maid, a sexy nurse, and a sexy witch all clustered together while undulating wildly. Bucky feels a headache starting bloom behind his eyes. The flashing lights, the loud music, and the throngs of people are starting to become too much for him, not to mention that he hasn’t seen Steve yet.

Bucky didn’t want to make a fuss over his Halloween costume so he’s dressed as a cowboy in jeans, a leather vest, and a cowboy hat. He has a toy pistol in a holster secured to his hip. Steve, on the other hand, has been very secretive about his costume, refusing for weeks to tell anyone what he’s going to be dressed as, only hinting that he thinks Bucky will enjoy it very much.

Bucky gets a beer and then makes a beeline for the balcony, hoping that spending some time outside in the cool air will clear his head a bit. He leans against the edge of the balcony, sipping his beer and hoping that Steve will show up soon. It’s already been twenty minutes since Steve shooed him downstairs with the promise that he’d be along soon and Bucky’s starting to get antsy. After a few minutes he feels someone tap him on the shoulder and turns around only to feel his jaw drop open in shock.

“Close your mouth, you’re going to catch flies,” Steve chuckles.

“You…I, um….wow,” is all Bucky can manage.

“I take it that means you like it?” Steve says.

He’s dressed as a Roman gladiator, wearing what amounts to a very short skirt that looks like it’s made of leather, a pair of sandals, armour, and a helmet. Steve clearly had someone help him raid S.H.I.E.L.D.’s private historical weapons collection because he’s also carrying a period appropriate shield and sword. Bucky tries and fails to supress a moan before he grabs Steve and pins him against the nearest wall.

“Yeah, I like it very much,” he breathes before diving in for a kiss.

Steve indulges Bucky for a few moments before gently pulling back and pushing him away with one hand.

“Come on, we need to go back inside,” he says.

“It’s not like anyone will miss us. I wanna see what you’re wearing under that skirt,” Bucky whines as he paws at Steve’s ass.

“It’s called a pteruge and you’ll have to wait until the end of the night to see what’s under there because I promised Tony we’d actually mingle this time instead of making out,” Steve says.

“Fine,” Bucky huffs. He follows Steve back inside.

Bucky spends the rest of the night glued to Steve, not only because he looks so edible but because a surprising number of men and women keep trying to grope him; Bucky growls at all of them. Even a very drunk Clint gets in a teasing swipe at Steve’s ass only to get forcibly shoved away. “Bucky, what the hell has gotten into you?” Steve demands.

“You know damn well what it is,” Bucky snaps. He’s had enough and the party is beginning to wind down anyways so he decides he’s not going to wait any longer. He grabs Steve and kisses him hard, both hands roaming down to grip the curve of Steve’s gorgeous ass.

When they finally come up for oxygen, Steve gasps, “Wanna get a room?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” Bucky replies. He grabs Steve by the hand and drags him towards the nearest elevator.

This time he’ll see to it that they’re not interrupted.


End file.
